


Pale Blue Eyes (Moomin x Snufkin) (ESPAÑOL)

by Porto



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Springdove, snufmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porto/pseuds/Porto
Summary: Tras su salida de la Isla del Faro, Moomin se replantea sus sentimientos y Snufkin no puede evitar echarle de menos. Tal vez un reencuentro aclare sus ideas...
Relationships: Moomin x Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufmin - Relationship, springdove - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pale Blue Eyes (Moomin x Snufkin) (ESPAÑOL)

PALE BLUE EYES

Dicen que tienes que hacer algo totalmente fuera de tu zona de confort para saber quién eres realmente y, tras abandonar la isla, Moomin probaba nuevas experiencias, pues llevaba bastante tiempo viajando solo. Fue duro al principio, por falta de costumbre, pero rápidamente hacía algún amigo que le acompañaba y divertía, aunque fuera solo durante unos días. Y aunque echaba muchísimo de menos a su familia y tenía unas ganas -a veces inaguantables- de ver a Snufkin, se decía a sí mismo:  
“Dependes mucho de los demás, Moomin, ¡tienes que ser un adulto! Ya basta de que me cuiden, llega un momento en la vida de cada uno en la que hay que aprender a cuidarse. Además, ¿cómo vas a cuidar de los demás como hace Mamá si no sabes cuidarte a ti mismo?”.  
Y con ese mantra en la cabeza, pasaron los meses y ya se sentía preparado para volver -además de que se aburría un poco, no dejaba de ser un chico extrovertido y social-. Quería volver a la gente del Valle en la que tanto pensaba. Más de una noche se quedó dormido pensando en ellos y en las historias que les contaría cuando volviera. 

También hizo mucha introspección respecto a su relación con todo el mundo, estaba seguro de que les daría un enorme achuchón a todos. Bueno, a todos menos a Snufkin, que no es el mayor fanático de los abrazos.

“Ay, Snufkin… Snufkin, Snufkin…” se decía a sí mismo, mientras veía el paisaje. Pronto atardecería.. “Qué ganas tengo de verte…”   
Moomin soltó un pequeño suspiro un tanto agridulce. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose por qué lo echaba en falta de manera distinta que a los demás. Cada vez que pensaba que podría estar enamorado de él el corazón le daba un vuelco y se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, pero esta vez el pensamiento no le agitaba tanto por dentro.

“Qué va, ya se me pasará. Supongo que simplemente tengo muchas ganas de estar con alguien y, bueno, él es mi mejor amigo. O no…   
…” intentando despejar su mente, empezó a recoger sus cosas y se puso en pie, preparado para seguir caminando.  
“…bueno, da igual, supongo que en cuanto le vea sabré la respuesta.”

***

Snufkin no sentía las mismas ganas de volver al Valle si la familia Moomin no iba a estar allí, pero se dejaba caer de vez en cuando para visitar a los demás -aunque su estancia duraría menos-, sobre todo para visitar a Snorkmaiden.   
“Es muy buena amiga y una compañía muy agradable”, solía decir Snufkin cuando le preguntaban por ella.   
Tanto Snorkmaiden como Sniff recibieran una carta de Moomin donde les contaba que estaría fuera un tiempo, aprovechando que ya había salido de casa, y que volvería no sabe cuánto, pero estaría fuera no más de un año, posiblemente.

“Ah, ya veo, entonces le va bien, ¿no?” preguntó Snufkin  
“Probablemente, no te preocupes. Moomin puede ser un poco desastre, pero confío en él” le confirmó Snorkmaiden, con una sonrisa sincera. “Es un muchacho muy inteligente, pase lo que pase, encontrará la solución.”  
“O a alguien que le ayude, seguro” añadió Sniff.

Habían pasado meses desde la última visita de Snufkin al Valle, de la cual salió bastante tranquilo. Normalmente le da igual lo que la gente haga con su vida, pero no era costumbre que ni Moomin ni el resto se fueran de repente, sin avisar, dejando la casa totalmente vacía. Pero si lo que decían Snorkmaiden y Sniff era verdad, Snufkin se quedaba tranquilo.

“Ya nos volveremos a ver, seguro. No pienses en él ahora, tú céntrate en lo tuyo.” se repetía Snufkin, cada vez más.

Su meta ahora mismo era llegar a un prado del que le habían hablado algunos animales del bosque. Un prado repleto de las flores más bonitas y azules del mundo que relucen en su máximo esplendor las noches de luna llena. También dicen que desprenden un olor intenso y embriagador, e incluso hipnótico, a la vez que relajante. Además, ese lugar es hogar de varios enjambres de luciérnagas y algunos grillos.

A pesar de todo esto, muy poca gente conoce este lugar, por lo que hay muchas probabilidades de que no encuentres a nadie allí, pues está bien escondido. Un lugar con tal ambiente y tan solitario era el escenario perfecto para Snufkin, así que, naturalmente, decidió ir a su encuentro.

Snufkin se pasó horas caminando y parecía que estaba cerca del santuario, aunque algo no le dejaba disfrutar del momento tal como él querría.   
“Espero poder contarle todo esto a Moomin tarde o temprano. Preferiblemente temprano…”. Snufkin suspiró. “Me dije a mí mismo que no pensaría más en él, pero aquí estoy… Ah... Espero que la armónica me distraiga un poco...”.  
Pero no fue así, ninguna canción le salía bien. No dejaba de pensar en Moomin y tenía miedo de que no fuera por simple preocupación. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo sonriendo porque Moomin aparecía en sus pensamientos o en sus sueños. 

Se sentó sobre una roca y empezó a dibujar líneas con sus pies, pensativo. De nuevo, esa sonrisa aparecía en su cara, que se acaloraba por momentos.   
“Por favor, Moomin, cuídate.” suspiró, “parece ser que tengo muchas ganas de verte…”  
Se frotó la cara y la apoyó en sus manos.

Soplaba una brisa fría y agradable y el sol del atardecer contrarrestaba con su calor. Se estaba muy a gusto. Snufkin acariciaba dulcemente sus propias manos con sus dedos.  
“Supongo que no tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?”. Snufkin se rió, no había manera de convencerse a sí mismo, ya no había vuelta atrás. “Es demasiado agradable. Pero menos mal que se me irá eventualmente, no querría apegarme demasiado a él… Y ahora está lejos, seguro que se me irá pronto esta sensación”

“¿...Snufkin?”. Alguien de lejos pronunciaba su nombre, una voz realmente familiar.  
Snufkin giró rápidamente la cara en busca de la voz y en cuanto reconoció a quien le llamó, se levantó. Por un momento se asustó, no esperaba encontrárselo en uno de sus viajes, mucho menos cuando estaba pensando en él y en cómo quería olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse.

“¿Moomin?”  
“¡SNUFKIN!”. Moomin no hizo nada por evitar estallar de alegría y gritar su nombre.   
Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y Moomin, sin darse cuenta, abrazó con fuerza a Snufkin, levantándole un poco en el aire, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Su amigo no supo cómo reaccionar pero, sorprendentemente, no estaba molesto. Al contrario, estaba bastante contento, aunque el shock del momento no le dejó responder.

Cuando Moomin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo soltó rápidamente.

“¡¡¡L-L-Lo siento mucho!!! ¡Estaba tan contento que no me di cuenta!”  
Snufkin no pudo evitar reírse.  
“No pasa nada, de verdad, está bien. ¿Dónde has estado?” le preguntó Snufkin, dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

“Buah, ¡por todas partes! He conocido a tanta gente, Snufkin ¡a tanta gente! ¡Y he aprendido tanto de ellos! ¡Y la de paisajes maravillosos que he visto! Ah… Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto hacer esto.”  
Snufkin sonreía, muy feliz.  
“Es divertido, ¿a que sí? Conocer y escuchar a gente nueva, aprender… Pero siempre dejando tiempo para estar completamente solo.”  
“Bueno, esa es la parte que llevé peor. ¡A veces estaba bien, no me malinterpretes! Y es bueno cambiar de aires de vez en cuando, pero a veces no podía con tanta soledad… Creo que me gusta demasiado hablar como para estar solo tanto tiempo. No sé cómo lo haces”.  
“Es normal, llevo viviendo así desde que tengo uso de razón. Aunque, como tú dices, está bien cambiar de aires de vez en cuando.”  
“Sí…”

Snufkin se quedó pensativo un momento, pero, algo nervioso, al fin tomó una decisión.

“Oye Moomin, ¿qué te parece si…?” el mumrik se quedó petrificado por un segundo y trató de desviar su petición por otro camino. “¿...qué te parece si me cuentas algo de tu viaje introspectivo mientras cenamos? Seguro que tienes muchas historias”.

“¡Sí sí sí!” 

“Pues levantemos el campamento antes de nada” dijo Snufkin mientras apoyaba su mochila.  
“¿Levantemos? ¿Ambos?”  
“¿Ocurre algo?”  
“No, nada, no contaba que… E-En fin, quisieras que pasáramos la noche juntos…”  
“¿Por qué no? Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Tú tienes muchas historias que contar y yo tengo ganas de oírlas. A no ser que quieras seguir con tu viaje.”  
“¡No no no no no no, qué va! ¡Si tú quieres, yo lo quiero el doble!”  
“Pues entonces está decidido, ¿no?” dijo Snufkin mientras se giraba para esconder su sonrisa. “Más te vale empezar ya, es un incordio montar el campamento a oscuras.”

Moomin no pudo evitar emitir un chillido de emoción y fue corriendo a montar su tienda. Ante tal adorable escena, Snufkin no pudo evitar suspirar.

Y así, montaron campamento y pasaron un par de horas cenando mientras hablaban y reían. A veces Snufkin se distraía mientras Moomin le hablaba emocionado, metido de lleno en sus historias. Cuando se fijaba en la luna llena, pensaba en aquel prado que quería ir a ver, pero la cabeza se le llenaba de dudas.

“En fin...” Suspiró Moomin. “Está siendo una noche fantástica, con tanta emoción no tengo nada de sueño.” Se fijó en su amigo, que tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego. Después desvió la mirada a las manos de Snufkin. Quería cogerlas desde que se separaron del abrazo, pero se contuvo para no molestarle. Al sentarse tranquilamente con él, Moomin había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba.  
Unos segundos después, Snufkin rompió el silencio con un tono muy dulce:  
“Moomin…”  
“¿Sí?”  
“Ya que ni a ti ni a mí nos apetece dormir, ¿querrías ir a ver un santuario de luciérnagas? Dicen que está cerca de aquí, podemos dejar las cosas e ir a verlo.”

Dejaron el campamento y se dirigieron hacia allí. Snufkin iba delante, nervioso, y Moomin le seguía, sin quitarle el ojo a sus manos. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, llegaron al aclamado santuario.

Era, tal y como decían, precioso. Las flores azules brillaban con la Luna. Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente entre las flores, dejando que sus manos disfrutaran del tacto de la Naturaleza. Mientras avanzaban, las luciérnagas volaban, mezclándose con las infinitas estrellas. El sonido de los grillos entraba en armonía con la suave brisa que esparcía el agradable olor de las flores por todo el prado. Cuando se encontraron en el medio, ambos amigos se dejaron caer sobre el césped, provocando la huida repentina de más luciérnagas. Se reían juntos, en calma. Se quedaron viendo el cielo en silencio, respirando profundamente, dejando que el olor les calara bien. 

Un rato después, Snufkin se giró hacia Moomin, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y dejando su mano izquierda descansar en el suelo, a la altura del pecho. Su amigo le siguió poco después, dejando su mano derecha peligrosamente cerca de la mano izquierda de Snufkin. Ya era demasiado tarde y ninguno de los dos quería retirar su mano para levantar sospechas.  
“Ey… Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando tan bien en tu primer viaje en solitario”.  
“Sí… Está siendo muy divertido, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de terminarlo.”  
“¿Vas a volver a casa?”  
Moomin asintió con la cabeza.  
“Hay cosas que echo de menos… Y hay gente a la que echo de menos....” dijo, justo antes de hacer amago de extender su meñique para juntarlo con el de su amigo, pero rápidamente se paró a sí mismo. Aunque Snufkin lo había notado y, armándose de valor, le respondió siendo él quien extendía su dedo para engancharlo con el de Moomin, pero rápidamente cambió de idea y decidió cogerle de la mano mientras le decía:  
“Como tú decías, es bueno cambiar de aires…”

Moomin se sorprendió por este gesto y trató de calmar sus nervios con cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza:  
“Ahora no eres el único misterioso del Valle.”. Ambos rieron y Snufkin aprovechó el momento para acercarse.  
Moomin lo notó y podía ver que a Snufkin le costaba mantener el contacto visual y que empezaba a sonrojarse. Con su dedo pulgar, empezó a acariciarle la mano.   
No sabía si era el contacto físico, el olor de las flores, o ambos, pero los dos se sentían mareados, pero no era un mareo ni molesto ni enfermizo. Era agradable, incluso.  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y Moomin tuvo que respirar profundamente para pensar, pero no pudo contener sus impulsos. Mientras se erguía, dirigió su mirada a su boca, se acercó a él y le besó, apoyando su mano derecha al otro lado de Snufkin quien, una vez más, no supo cómo reaccionar. Su manos, ahora a la altura de su cabeza, le temblaban y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus piernas también temblaban y las recogió un poco. Moomin se dio cuenta rápidamente de que los labios de Snufkin no se movían y se apartó, sonrojado.

“¡¡¡L-L-L-Lo siento muchísimo, Snufkin!!! ¡¡S-Soy un idiota!! ¡¡Ahora sí que la he hecho buena!!”  
Mientras Moomin se arrepentía, Snufkin no dejaba de mirarle, recuperándose del shock, pero sus ojos contenían algo de admiración. Cuando su amigo iba a sentarse y alejarse de él, le cogió del brazo sin pensar.  
“Snufkin….”  
Cogió aire, intentando recobrar el sentido, pero sin dejar de verle a los ojos.  
“...e-eh… ¿...puedes hacer eso otra vez? Por favor…”  
Moomin se le acercó poco a poco, procesando lo que su amigo le había pedido. Suavemente le fue abriendo su palma con una suave caricia de dedos, dejando que se entrelazaran con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Sus labios al fin se tocaron y ambos se derritieron en un beso muy, muy dulce. Moomin se acomodó apoyando su pierna derecha sobre las dos piernas de Snufkin, quien las recogió un poco más para asegurarse de que Moomin estaba cerca. Sus caras se separaron un breve momento para cambiar de dirección y volver a besarse, pero esta vez Snufkin agarró las mejillas de Moomin, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido. Moomin dirigió sus manos a la cintura de Snufkin para agarrarla firmemente, a lo que él contestó con una respiración intensa, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando a Moomin, agarrándole del pelo. La pierna de Moomin avanzó un poco más y ahora le rodeaba totalmente, acabando por sentarse encima suya. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero cuando volvieron a separarse, le llamó en un suspiro:

“Moomin…”   
Intentaban hablar entre besos y una respiración agitada. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, pero esta vez por la intensidad del momento.  
“Dime…”  
“Me gustas mucho…”  
Moomin no tardó en contestarle.  
“Tú también me gustas, desde hace tiempo…”

Snufkin no dejaba de sonreír y siguió besándole, pero esta deslizó lentamente sus manos por su cuello, acabando sobre el pecho de Moomin. Él ya llevaba un buen rato sentado encima y sintió unas ganas terribles de apretarle las mejillas y acariciarlas. Así lo hizo, a lo que Snufkin contestó con un suspiro.   
Finalmente, rompieron el beso. 

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, solo podían admirarse el uno al otro, con las caras aún cerca. Moomin trató de pronunciar algo:  
“U-Uhm…”  
Snufkin deslizó una mano por su cuello y acarició su cara con el pulgar.  
“¿..sÍ?” le preguntó, con una voz muy calmada.  
“N-No sé qué decir…”  
“Yo tampoco.”

Ambos rieron y juntaron sus frentes. Moomin se dejó caer a un lado y lo volvió a agarrar de la cintura. Snufkin se giró y se puso de perfil él también, cogiéndole una mano y acercándosela a la cara.

“Me alegro de que hayas hecho este viaje…” le dijo, besándole la mano.  
“Yo también…” añadió Moomin, que no podía dejar de verle, con una sonrisa.

Snufkin coló sus brazos por debajo de los de Moomin, acariciando su espalda hasta darle un abrazo. Juntó su cabeza con su hombro y cerró los ojos. Moomin le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su pelo con una mano.  
Y poco a poco, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, dejando que el cantar de los grillos y el viento fueran lo único que se escuchaba esa noche.


End file.
